Coming Clean
by LadyErestor83
Summary: in 1997, Shawn screwed Bret in Montreal...in 1998, Taker betrayed Kane...Can Shawn and Taker make things right with them? Co-Written with alliegirl4life...
1. Chapter 1

Coming Clean By:  
LadyErestor83 and alliegirl4life

disclaimer: we don't own them...although, we would like too lol...

pairings: Bret/Shawn, Taker/Kane

others: Vince..and anyone else we decide to throw in..

OC's: none for now...

note from LadyErestor83: all ODD numbered chapters belong to alliegirl4life...which means (obviously) the even ones are mine...also anything starting and ending with an asterick is a flashback...

summary: in 1997, Shawn screwed Bret in Montreal...in 1998, Taker betrayed Kane...Can Shawn and Taker make things right with them?

CHAPTER 1

*I walk towards the black curtain in the backstage area of the arena as my heart continues to race. This is so surreal, I think as I stare at the hovering cloth separating me from the crazy wrestling crowd sitting ...just beyond it.

And yet, nothing about this curtain, this day, is typical. Far from it, in fact.

As I take a deep breath, I brace myself for what's to come. I'm gonna screw him over, aren't I?

I'm about to screw Bret Hart out of the WWF Championship. And there is nothing I can do to stop it now.

I stand before the curtain and feel beads of sweat trickle down my back. Then I hear it; my music begins to play over the loud speakers of the Titantron.

"Shawn, " I hear one of the backstage crew members say to me. "You're up, man."  
I nod at the strange man and take one fateful step towards the event that will change the history of our business as we know it.

The Montreal Screwjob.

Once the announcer introduces me to the wild capacity crowd in Montreal, every second of the match seems to progress in slow motion. Then suddenly, the bell rings.

And the fight begins.

Several people stand around the ring as Bret and I duke it out-every slap, punch and throw more painful than the last.

Then finally, the moment I screw him out of the title is a hand. I peer down at Bret as I grab his legs and position him into the sharpshooter-Bret 's signature finishing move and tell Earl Hebner, the referee, to "Ring the dammed bell."

Then without a hitch, he does it; Earl tells the time keeper to ring the bell. I cringe as I hear the fateful sound of the bell ringing. And just like that, its over.

God damn it, its over.

I then glimpse down at Bret 's angry, stunned stare as I hear a loud beeping sound blaring in my ears. The intrusive noise grows louder as Bret pushes me off of him and slowly stands upon his feet once again. I then watch him as he turns his attention to Vince as the beeping noise begins to give me a headache.

Where the hell is that **ing noise coming from?

I shake my head to ward off the sound but the beeping only gets louder. Damn it, what's that sound? Why won 't it stop?

Trying my best to ignore the sound, I try my best to call out to Bret, to tell him that I'm sorry, but its too late. I see Bret spit down at Vince 's face as he along everyone and everything around me fades to black.*

And the beeping sound still continues.

As quickly as body can manage, I open my eyes and sit up in bed; My body covered in a cold sweat. My heart pounds in my chest as I blink away the tears that I apparently cried in my sleep. *During my nightmare.*

Taking in my surroundings, I instantly recognize my bedroom. The large bed beneath me feels cold against my damp skin. And the darkened windows suddenly remind me that its much. earlier than I thought it'd be. I peer at the digital clock still screaming at me and sigh. It reads 6:45am. Time to go, I think as I climb out from underneath the sheets.

And as the monthly calander on the wall adjacent to my bed shows, its January 3rd, the day I'm set to meet with Vinnie to discuss the storyline heading into Wrestlemania 26. Although that is the main purpose of my meeting with the boss, there is also another reason why I'm headed to Greenwich...and little do I know, it has nothing to do with the current storyline I'm helping to put together or any other project that I'm working on...

Rather, it deals with the one person I never thought I'd be have the chance to see again.

Bret Hart.

TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

Note from LadyErestor: hope you liked chapter 1...onto chapter 2...this is our first Taker and Kane chapter...

CHAPTER 2

1998

*I watch as he comes to the ring. Why is it everytime I see him, I feel like he will hurt me again? He told me he didn't set the fire, but after so long of being told otherwise, I still don't know. Paul said I told him that my brother set that fire 20 years ago, but it was in reverse. Paul told me. I watch my brother enter the ring. This is nothing new. We have fought each other countless times before this. The only difference is this time is that we are on the same side, being forced by Vince McMahon. The match starts out normal enough, grapple. I find myself wondering why it is called that. The match seems to take forever, so long that I can't even remember who did what. Then I see Paul walking to the ring with a chair. He comes to me, begging him to let him finish off my brother. I turn my back and he hits me instead. Then my brother beats me again (I think) and I don't remember much after that. Then the next night comes and the words I dreaded finally stream from my brothers mouth.

" I set that fire."

I couldn't believe it. Lied to once again.*

XXXXXXXX

2010

"Kane?"

I sit up, realizing I fell asleep on the bench again. I slowly sit up and see his face. Damn it all.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, almost in silent contempt.

Bearing his presence hasn't changed much in all this time, even though we have still teamed together over the years. Hell, people all over the world know us as the Brothers of Destruction. I see the smirk on his face.

" I work here remember?"

I nearly growl, but hold it in as he walks away. I lay back down.

" Damn you Taker." I mutter under my breath.

TBC...

(I know..it would have helped more if I remembered the details of the match lol..) 


End file.
